


please say yes

by markyienbeomjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, M/M, Markbeom, Markbum, Mentions of Sex, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Student Im Jaebum | JB, Student Kim Yugyeom, Student Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, alternate universe markbeom, but not really, fluff?, future CEO Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyienbeomjae/pseuds/markyienbeomjae
Summary: Jaebeom just really wants a munchkin kitten but how can he convince Mark to say yes.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	please say yes

Jaebeom opens the door to his and his boyfriends apartment. Creeping into the house with Bambam and Yugyeom trailing behind him, “Okay, come on. Mark-hyung is still asleep. Don’t say anything about Cake.” 

“Cake? Hyung, you literally just got her. How have you named her?” Yugyeom asked, bewildered.

“Hyung... please tell me Mark-hyung is okay with you bringing home another cat?” Bambam questions with caution.

“Uhm...” Jaebeom not giving an answer, “Bambam hold her. I’m gonna go and check on him. He got home pretty late last night.” He hands Bambam Cake and places Mark’s packed food on the kitchen counter.

Jaebeom enters their bedroom to see Mark still sleeping and lightly snoring. He makes his way to Mark’s side of the bed and sits on it, brushing Mark’s fringe up and lightly kisses Mark on the lips. 

Mark stirs awake, squinting his eyes open, “hey, baby. You’re back.” He tries to pull Jaebeom into bed with him. 

Jaebeom giggles and pulls Mark’s hands away from his waist, “no, babe. Bam and Yugyeom are outside, just wanted to let you know I’m home. Brought back food for you.” Jaebeom threads his fingers through Mark’s hair, scratching his scalp. 

Mark hums in content, “thanks, baby. I’ll get up and join you guys.”

“No, it’s okay baby! I told them you were working late last night! Sleep in!” Jaebeom says with urgency, trying to come up with a plan on how he’s going to hide Cake. _Yup, he definitely didn’t think this through._

“No no, it’s okay. It’s past noon already,” Mark glances at the clock while stretching his body, “I’ll meet you outside.” 

The younger stands up quickly and gives Mark a quick peck on the cheek, “okay, love you.” He runs out before Mark could say anything, the elder looks at him in confusion but brushes it off and heads to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jaebeom quickly walks to the dining table where Yugyeom and Bambam are playing with Cake. He grabs Cake and the two protest, Jaebeom looks around and quickly puts Cake in the front pocket of his hoodie. Just as he does it, he hears the door to his bedroom open, he sits down and quickly turns to Yugyeom, “sit next to me, Mark loves you, protect me.” 

“Hey! What what about me?!” Bambam argues.

“Shhhh, don’t say anything!” He shushes Bambam.

Mark walks towards them, “hey, bammie, gyeommie,” ruffling their hair.

Mark walks behind his boyfriend and presses his lips on his head, “your food is on the counter.” He smiles up to the eldest, hands still buried deep in his pocket, keeping Cake in place. 

“Thanks, baby.” 

As Mark walks to the kitchen, Jaebeom turns to Bambam and Yugyeom, almost whispering “distract him!”

“What do we do?” The youngest ask.

“I don’t know! Just talk to him!”

Mark comes back to join them and takes his seat opposite of Jaebeom, “so how was brunch?” He asks before digging into his meal.

“Uh, it was great hyung! I had my ice choco and it tasted so good!” Yugyeom answers hastily and Mark chuckles at him.

“How’s work going?!” Bambam asks a little too loud.

Mark stares back, a little taken back with Bambam basically screaming out the question, “uhm... good? Just tired man, I’m literally my dads PA at this point.”

“Well, yeah that kind of makes sense, you’re going to take over the company any-“ _meow_ , Bambam stops and both of Yugyeom and him tenses. Jaebeom quickly covers it with a cough.

Mark looks at the three of them weirdly, but continues the conversation, “yeah, but that’s only going to be in 5 years when he retires. Come on, cut me some slack, I just graduated. Speaking of which, how did finals go?”

“Oh it was good! I was able to answer all of the questions! I think I definitely aced it!” Yugyeom answers happily.

“Yeah? That’s great Gyeommie! I’ll treat you to dinner, anything you want.” Mark clearly proud.

“Hey, what about me hyung? You always favour Gyeommie!” Bambam argues, clearly offended.

“Well, how did you do on your final paper then?” 

“I did good too!” Bambam crosses his arms together.

“Okay, then dinner for both of you, God sometimes-“

 _meow meow_ , Jaebeom quickly covers it again with a much louder coughing fit. The three of their eyes grow wide, glancing at each other.

“You okay, babe? Are you sick?” Mark frowning at Jaebeom.

“Uhm, yeah no. My throats just a little dry...” trying his best to pat the kitten inside his pocket, “anyway, mum called, we’re having dinner with her and dad at the club since we missed family dinner two weeks in a row.” Trying to change the subject. 

“What? But I just saw both them yesterday. And I’m always with dad!” Mark groans, he really just wants to laze around today. He hates going to the club, knowing they’ll probably end up meeting a handful of his fathers clients and friends. And since he graduated, his dad has been trying to introduce Mark to each one of them for ‘networking’ and ‘connections’.

“Yeah but you only meet mum for 5 seconds when you pick dad up! Also, it’s just us four. Tammy and Grace has something on and Joey’s working.” Jaebeom informs, making sure there’s no way of letting Mark think of excuses. Jaebeom loves hanging with Mark’s family, he feels like he’s apart of them, also because Mark’s mum loves him and dotes on him all the time. He can hear Mark groan louder.

“Why don’t you guys just get married?” Yugyeom asks.

“Well, I have to wait for this boy here to graduate.” Mark teases, pointing to his boyfriend.

Jaebeom leans forward, ready to argue, “Hey! We’re literally the same-“ _meow meow meow_ , louder than before, Jaebeom stops his tracks, all three eyes widens.

“Babe, did you not feed the cats? I told you, you need to take responsibility if you want to keep them!” 

“Oh, yeah uhm -“ 

_meow meow meow_ , Mark looks around, “wait, did you let them out?” Looking over to the living room, trying to find any sign of Jaebeom’s 4 cats.

Jaebeom, Yugyeom and Bambam is completely frozen.

“Ow!” Jaebeom yelps, he pulls his hands out of the pocket of his hoodie. 

Mark whips his head to Jaebeom who’s now flapping his left hand, “uh, you okay?”

“Uhm, yeah I just-“ 

_meow meow meow_

“Jaebeom, baby, what is in your pocket and why is it meowing?” Mark asks with a demanding voice.

 _shit_ , Jaebeom thinks, he’s not getting out of it.

“Okay, babe...” Jaebeom gets up and pulls Yugyeom up with him, stationing the youngest in front him as if he’s a shield, “look, I was going to tell you. It wasn’t even planned-“

“Lim Jaebeom.”

Bambam squeaks at Mark’s authoritative tone, Mark rarely gets mad, and when he does they all stay clear. 

“Hyungie, calm down!” Yugyeom smiles cutely to Mark.

“Oh no, Yugyeom move, that’s not going to work.” Mark stands up from his seat.

Yugyeom turns to Jaebeom, “sorry, hyung you’re on your own.” He runs to Bambam’s side and both of them looks back and forth between the elders.

Jaebeom slowly pulls Cake out of his pocket, protectively bringing him up to squish their face together and smiles at Mark, hoping he melts at the cuteness.

Mark has one of his hand on his hips and the other on the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, “Jaebeom, no. We already have four!” 

“But Mark, please! Look at Cake!! She’s so cute, I couldn’t say no!”

“Cake?!” 

“Look at her short feet, she’s a munchkin! And you know how much I’ve been wanting one and the owner just left him at the shelter! She was so scared. Please, Mark.” Jaebeom rambles with a pout.

Mark sighs, “promise me, she’s the last.”

“I promise!” Jaebeom squeals happily. 

“Wow, all he did was beg and pout, and you just give in. Does that work in bed too, Mark-hyung?” Bambam teases.

“Yugyeom, you’re the only one entitled for the free meal. Bambam can pay his own.” Mark strictly announces.

“YES! You’re the best, Mark-hyung!” He whoops, hugging Mark.

“What the-“ Bambam protest, “it was a joke!”

“Well, think before you say anything then,” Mark takes his seat so he can finish his food, “now, let me finish my food. And Jaebeom, I’m serious. No more adopting.” 

But his words are completely ignored by his boyfriend, sitting opposite him and cradling Cake in his arms with a wide smile on his face, cooing and giving the kitten kisses. 

Mark sighs but there’s a tiny smile on his face when he looks at how happy his boyfriend is.


End file.
